A SemiNaked Domosaur
by silenceeverything
Summary: Danny and Lindsay's son feels the need to remove his clothes on a visit to the lab. Please read & review.


heatwave+revision=oneshot  
>Disclaimer: I OWN DOMOSAUR MESSER, that is all.<p>

* * *

><p>New York summers were hot, but they were even hotter when you were six months pregnant. Danny Messer knew this for a fact, because his six-month-pregnant wife liked to remind him of this at any opportunity. She'd been in a particularly hormonal mood this morning after not getting much sleep the night before and as such, Danny was pretty sure she was about to have a minor breakdown on the way to work. So, being the gallant husband he was he'd rung Mac, asked if it was a slow day, packed a picnic and dressed their 17-month-old son in clothes he <em>hoped<em> wouldn't be taken off. But Dominic Messer was after all, a forced to be reckoned with when it came to removing any form of material from his body. Lindsay called it growing independence, Danny called it naturism.

To be quite honest, Danny was rather shocked at how well things had been going that morning. He'd learnt over the past year and a bit that his son was rather unpredictable and to expect the unexpected, particularly when they were visiting the lab. The past few visits to the lab had left Dominic clingy and shy around their co-workers, a little strange considering how Danny and Lindsay had seen the adventurer in their son emerge more times than they could count. But apparently growing independence came with growing separation anxiety.

"Dominic, are you ready to see Mommy?" Danny asked, crouching down beside his son who was holding tightly onto his stuffed elephant George.

"Mama!" The little boy cooed excitedly, a big toothy grin gracing his face as he thought about his Mommy.

"That's right; we're seeing Mommy and then taking her to the park for lunch." Danny smiled. Whilst Dominic had suddenly become rather shy over the past couple of months with other people, he still loved his Mommy and Daddy.

"Dada up," Danny scooped him up, mindful of the food that Dominic had insisted go in his little Thomas the Tank Engine rucksack yet he was adamant that Danny carried it. The lift doors pinged open signalling their arrival on the ground floor. "Go sky,"

He grinned to himself as Dominic pointed a tiny finger upwards. "Not quite to the sky, bud, but close enough." The toddler squirmed to be put down as the familiarity of the glass corridors set in once they'd reached the 35th floor. But, almost straight away the adventurer in him hid quite literally behind Danny's legs, clinging mercilessly as Stella appeared from nowhere and began talking to Danny. Yes, this precarious situation was making Dominic rather uncomfortable. Danny glanced down to make sure he was still there, and the curls he caught out of the corner of his eye reassured him.

The conversation carried on for the next five minutes, Stella bringing up the blood spatter analysis from the latest case they were working on before moving onto the trace they'd found on the victim's shirt. But in those five minutes, Dominic Messer had become rather bored, and still feeling a little uncomfortable with Stella talking to his Daddy had decided to make himself feel more at home. First had come his little red slip-on converse that he loved to wear, then the itchy pants that Danny had put him in and finally the dinosaur t-shirt that he really did like. Yes, Dominic was left semi-naked in only his diaper and socks before Danny realised what he'd done.

"'Scuse me one second," Danny huffed in annoyance at his son and was just about to bend down and rectify the situation when said semi-naked toddler took off running down said familiar glass corridor. So apparently the adventurer wasn't completely dead and buried. "Dominic Messer, you come back here and put your clothes on right now," Danny called, but it was to no avail as Dominic turned the corner on his unsteady feet and carried on scampering down the corridor.

"Cute," Stella commented, picking up Dominic's Chuck Taylors. On the bottom, Lindsay had written in permanent marker D. MESSER; it seemed this was a regular occurrence.

Danny sighed. "Grazie, grazie," He thanked as his co-worker handed him the rest of the clothes. "Lindsay would kill me if I lost these shoes."

It was a relief when Danny looked up and saw Lindsay leading their diaper-clad toddler towards them, his hand grasped tightly in hers. "Hey babe," He greeted with a kiss as Dominic clung to Lindsay's leg with his free hand.

"Lose something?"

"Is that not a question you should be asking our son?" Danny retorted, letting Lindsay take the clothes from him. She squatted down slowly, as well as a pregnant woman could before holding out Dominic's trousers for him to step into.

"Mama moo," Dominic said, tentatively placing one leg in the trousers, before the other, all the while holding onto Lindsay for support.

"That's right, cows do go moo. What sounds do sheep make?" Lindsay asked. It was a game that Dominic liked to play a lot; making the right animal noises when Lindsay asked him – although when it came to chickens he only flapped his arms.

"Rawr!"

That answered provoked a round of giggles as Lindsay tickled his tummy and he collapsed on the floor. "Silly billy, dinosaurs go rawr, not sheep."

"Dom-saur," Lindsay looked up at Danny with a pointed glance. "Dada dom-saur," Dominic cooed as Lindsay tugged his top on, and helped him do up the Velcro on his shoes. Danny helped Lindsay up once she'd gotten their son dressed again, and scooped Dominic up into his arms at his request. "Dada dom-saur," Dominic repeated, waiting for a response from Danny.

"You are Daddy's domosaur,"

"It worries me how he openly refers to himself as a dinosaur, Danny," Lindsay said, earning a chuckle from Stella.

"I think it's cute," Stella added, earning a playful glare from Lindsay.

Danny sighed, wishing Lindsay would really let this go. He was here to take her for out for lunch after all. "To you he can do no wrong," Lindsay continued.

Sensing Danny's desire to move his little family outside Stella made up an excuse about meeting Adam in the AV lab before leaving the three of them alone. "Come on Mommy, we need to go relax in the park for an hour."

Lindsay smiled, placing her hands on her growing stomach. "Tell that to the baby, he has been kicking non-stop for the past half-an-hour." Danny grinned and placed Dominic on the floor, running his now free hand over her belly.

"Dominic, can you tell the baby to calm down for Mommy?" Lindsay asked, grabbing his little hand in her own.

"No," The toddler responded, as he flittered around at her feet.

Danny chuckled. "Gonna have to work on that one Montana," He began walking towards the elevator, Lindsay following with Dominic toddling beside her. "Hey bud, wanna tell Mommy where we're going for lunch?" Danny asked as they stepped inside the elevator, looking down at Dominic who was staring back at him with his big blue eyes.

"Go sky!"

Danny sighed. He'd have to work on that one.

* * *

><p>So, whadd'ya think? DL internet yummyness shall be provided for all who review.<br>p.s. the converse I was talking about are the CUTEST: converse . com/#/products/Shoes/ChuckTaylor/717662F


End file.
